I'll Be There For You
by Guardian-Cloud
Summary: Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the gang have become really close, especially Troy and Gabriella, but one event rocks Gabriella's world and she begins to distance herself from the others. Can anyone save her from her troubles? Troyella I hope. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

**I'll Be There For You** Prologue 

Gabriella and Troy had become very close over the past few months. They had first met on New Year's Eve, where they first sung together. They were so happy when they found out they were going to the same school. Now, the Winter Musicale was over and they had become even closer. All their friends had always questioned them about them going out but they both insisted that they were just good friends, although deep down they both wanted it to be more.

Chapter 1 – Beginning of the End 

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!"

The final bell had gone at East High, signaling the end of the school day. Troy had fallen asleep during chemistry, Gabriella seated next to him, looking rather disappointed since it was her favourite subject, but also smiling at his cute relaxed look as he was sleeping.

'Troy…' Gabriella said softly, beginning to shake him.

'Huh, What? I don't want to go to school today mom.' Troy said as he was beginning to wake up, his eyes barely open.

'Hehe, no Troy, it me Gabi, schools just ended, let's get going.' Gabriella said with a slight chuckle.

'Oh, okay then.' Troy said groggily.

They both got up from their seats and left the classroom. They walked together to each other's lockers, talking about how rough the day had been.

'Man, I really think I flunked that math test. It was so hard. How do you think you went Gabi?' Troy asked.

'I thought it was all right. I had trouble with some questions but overall, I think I did okay.' Gabriella replied coolly.

'Well, of course YOU would have no trouble with the test, Miss Braniac.' Troy joked with a grin on his face.

This comment earned him a playful punch from Gabriella. They continued to walk together as they made their way to the school's front entrance. They were still talking about next weeks English test when they both realized they were outside the school.

'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Troy' Gabriella said.

'Umm, I thought I would walk you home today. You know…' Troy said, beginning to drift off as he was trying to think of a reason to walk her home.

'Aww, you don't have to do that Troy' Gabriella said in a tone, which suggested that she didn't mean it.

'But I want to' Troy replied.

'Okay then' Gabriella said with a big smile.

They began walking towards Gabriella's house. Troy knew that his dad would get angry if he was late home, his dad would get angry, but he didn't care. He loved spending time with Gabriella. Troy began talking about the coming weekend, which was a long way away since it was only Monday.

'So…umm, do you want to do something on the weekend, like see a movie or maybe play some basketball?' Troy asked, adding the basketball part as a joke.

'Hmm, although basketball is tempting…' Gabriella said in a sarcastic tone, 'I think a movie would be good.' Gabriella replied seriously with a grin on her face.

She and Troy always went out together as friends. She always wanted to think of them as dates but was too afraid to bring up the topic, as she was afraid he didn't feel the same way. She didn't know that Troy always thought the exact same thing on their outings.

'Okay, cool, well, I'll see you tomorrow. I better get going.' Said Troy as they reached Gabriella's house. 'My dad'll probably be furious with me by now' he said in a nervous tone.

'Okay then, bye.' Gabriella said, Troy already off in the other direction.

She walked up to the front of her house, thinking about what movie she wanted to see on the weekend. She was at the door. She unlocked it and entered her home. She made her way into the kitchen.

'Mom, I'm ho… OH MY GOD, MOM!'


	2. Chapter 2 Life or Death

Chapter 2 – Life or Death 

Gabriella's eyes began to widen as she saw her mother, lying on the floor, face down. One hand was clutching the phone, the other on her chest, directly above her heart. Gabriella instinctively ran over to her mom, who was unconscious.

'Mom…MOM!' Gabriella cried. 'C'mon mom, speak to me.'

Gabriella had no idea what to do, whether to call 911 straight away or try to resuscitate her mom. She decided first to check her mom's pulse, praying that she would feel something. She placed her fingers on the side of her mother's neck.

'C'mon, please…' Gabriella whispered. For a moment, she felt nothing. To Gabriella, it felt as if time had stopped, but then, she felt something, a pulse. A very feint pulse, barely noticeable, but it was a sign of life.

'Oh thank goodness!' Gabriella cried. 'Hold on mom, I'll get help!'

Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911, her heart still racing, her mind spinning. She was in a state of panic.

'Hello, 911, I need an ambulance at 248 67th street, my mum's unconscious, I don't know what's wrong with her' Gabriella said as calm as possible, but as she was, tears were welling up in her eyes.

'Okay, don't worry, someone will be there soon' said the operator on the other line and they hung up.

An ambulance came ten minutes later and took Gabriella's mom to the emergency room where doctors took her to the intensive care unit. Gabriella sat in the waiting room, thinking about nothing else but her mom. After two hours , a doctor approached Gabriella.

'Hi, I'm Doctor James. I'm afraid we still don't know the what's wrong with your mother. We know she's had a heart attack but as far as her waking up, that's out of our hands at the moment. I'm terribly sorry.' The doctor said before walking away with his head down.

Gabriella broke down into tears. She was scared. She felt like she couldn't do anything. Since her dad left when she was five, her mom had been the only one there for her. She didn't know what she would do without her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep in the hospital waiting room. One of the nurses came and put a blanket over her, feeling sorry for her. One question still lingered on Gabriella's mind, was her mom going to make it?

Meanwhile, the next day at school, Troy looked everywhere around the school, looking for Gabriella. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Taylor.

'Hey Taylor, have you seen Gabriella anywhere today?' Troy asked in a concerned tone.

'Hmm, nope, I haven't. It's kind of weird for her to miss school though now that I think about it, but don't worry Troy, if anything's wrong she'd tell us.' Taylor replied.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Troy said as Taylor began to walk off.

Troy was left standing there, alone in the hallway, thinking.

'Something is definitely wrong and I can't do a thing, because I don't know what's wrong…some friend I am.'


End file.
